crunktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Muroch
Mr Muroch, also referred to as just Muroch, is a mysterious ex-mercenary from Los Angelocos. He was known by many names back in his homeland, such as the Devil of Fire and Earth, or La Diablo el Fuego y la Tierra. Famed for the mastery of his Elements, Fire and Dirt, he uses his own fighting style, the Demonio Picante style, a style that capitalizes on his mastery of two Elements. Currently, Mr. Muroch is the deputy of the Poblano Party, being the second strongest in the organization next to Mr. Poblano himself. Origin Muroch was born in the streets of Los Angelocos after the Mesoamerican Civil War, leaving him with a childhood wrought with thievery and crime. He provided for his family at a very young age of 9 by learning to play the guitar. He would perform during the day, but at night he would turn to a life of crime, using his weak, yet still semi-powerful, Fire based abilities. These activities were brought to a halt when Muroch made enemies with the remnants of the Armed Mexican Air Force, and had both his family killed and a terrible scar made across his face. The AMAF saw potential in him, however, and gave him weapons and training if they were to work for them. With nowhere else to turn, Muroch became a powerful and feared mercenary. Many years of being a mercenary gave him time to perfect his powerful Demonio Picante style, and awaken his affinity for the Dirt Element. After gaining this incredible strength, he was assigned a hit on the mysterious Mr. Poblano, who was traveling the world creating the Poblano Party at the time. Poblano was impressed by Muroch and his affinity for two Elements, and asked him to become a part of the Poblano Party in exchange for even greater power than he already possessed. Muroch gladly accepted, and went on to gain further power from Mr. Poblano. Powers and Abilities Muroch is currently the second strongest member of the Poblano Party, and his battle capacity easily shows this. In battle, Muroch uses two weapons simultaneously, a wooden acoustic guitar, and a double-barrel pistol. Both of these are significantly powered up by his arcane abilities, and he is able to use them both at once, the defining characteristic of the Demonio Picante style. His guitar, named El Tierra, can control the earth around him based on his playing. Currently, Muroch has been seen to control an amount of earth about the size of a large house. His pistol, named El Fuego, is a modified double barrel pistol that uses the firepower of Muroch as ammunition, condensed rock and Dirt being the bullets. These bullets have been seen to travel significantly faster than a normal gunpowder-based weapon, as well as having spot-on aim. Being hit with one of these bullets not only can pierce through an A level endurance stat, but also cauterize the wound it creates. By controlling the earth around him while also firing these near-lethal bullets makes Muroch a near unstoppable threat in a one-on-one, or even a two-on-one battle. What makes Muroch an even greater threat is the fact that he is one of the very few people in the entire Crunkiverse to have two special moves. The first, El Diablo de la Tierra, is where Muroch will focus all of his power onto the Dirt aspect of his abilities using his guitar. By playing the guitar with two hands, the range, power, and capacity of his Dirt prowess raise drastically, and make him as strong as any high-level practitioner of Dirt Sacred Arts. On the flip side, his second special move, El Diablo de la Fuego, is where he focuses all of his power onto the Fire aspect of his abilities. By using two hands to control his gun, Muroch can drastically increase his firepower, allowing the bullets to travel much faster, and pierce an EX level endurance. These bullets will also explode on impact. Category:Citizens